


Headcanons: Lestrade, Dimmock, Wiggins

by DoctorBilly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. </p>
<p>Rated mature for non-explicit mention of drug habits, alcohol and tattoos. </p>
<p>Written for SFPAC September 2015 </p>
<p>Prompt specifies headcanons for up to three characters. I have picked three of my favourites: Lestrade, Dimmock and Billy Wiggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanons: Lestrade, Dimmock, Wiggins

 

**Lestrade**

Lestrade’s father was French. His grandparents had a restaurant in Aigues-Mortes, in the Camargue, and the young Greg spent many of his school holidays there, learning to ride (horses and motorbikes), speak French and cook up a storm. Give him any three ingredients and he can feed the gods.

He is very fussy about his coffee and his whisky, but has an irrational liking for raspberry-jam-filled Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

In his youth, he was into punk rock, and his off-duty clothes now include a collection of original band t-shirts (that he can still squeeze into), red converse, his old scuffed and ripped leather motorcycle jacket, and one diamond ear stud.

He played bass in a punk band at school and still likes to jam with anyone who is handy. He loves punk, but is a _gnarly_ bass player and can actually put a good bottom on anything. This has been useful in undercover work as a roadie (for the Yard) and as a session musician (for MI6).

 

**Dimmock**  

Dimmock is the youngest DI at the Yard, and is very proud of that. He is in the habit of making lists, and attributes his high case closure rate to this habit, in part. His closure rate is second only to Lestrade’s, and would be even better if Sherlock would work with him more often.

He was one of the few “believers” after the Reichenbach fall. He likes Sherlock, gets on with him personally and professionally, and even fancies him a bit (but not as much as he fancies Lestrade).

He is a good dancer and a great singer. He is the star of any karaoke party, and does a great cover version of any Ricky Martin song.

He prefers vodka to whisky and likes builders’ tea in a big china mug.

He wears greys and navys; lounge suit and overcoat, usually, but he has a pair of pink jeans hanging in his wardrobe.

 

**Billy** **Wiggins**  

Billy is a post-graduate level chemist whose doctoral studies were interrupted when he fell on hard times.

He saved Sherlock’s life the first time he met him, and now that his own habit is controlled and he is clean, he helps out at a crisis centre, when he is not doing odd jobs for Sherlock.

He lives in a “good” squat (running water, working lavatory etc), and is pretty much left alone by the police, council and local thugs. He thinks he is lucky, but is unaware that he has been vetted by Mycroft Holmes and is secretly under his protection.

He spends his meagre income on chamomile tea, pie and mash, and guitar strings. He feels the cold and usually wears at least two jumpers under his hoodie jacket.

He has a tattoo artist friend, and gets tattooed for free, in exchange for drawing very good flash.


End file.
